


Crazy Little Thing Called TamaKyo

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot I wrote based off the song Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called TamaKyo

**So today I was listening to old songs on my phone and I got this great idea for a one-shot. Queen is one of my favorite older bands, and I had a great idea. I highly suggest listening to the song before or while you're reading this fic.**

**I do not own the song or Ouran, only this fanfiction.**

* * *

They hadn't been together long when Tamaki suggested they go to the new restaurant on a Friday night, hoping to catch the karaoke competition. Kyoya was beyond nervous when they walked in, noticing that of course the other hosts had to check out the new commoner place, also.

He was especially nervous because the other hosts didn't know they were together yet.

The smirk on Tamaki's face as they took a table near the stage told him that they were going to reveal that they were together tonight doing something with karaoke.

The meal went by in a blur: Tamaki ordering them drinks, using his charming smile to get them rather than a fake ID, getting some sort of huge hamburger, Tamaki reaching to pay but Kyoya putting his hand out and taking the bill first. Then it got interesting.

Kyoya was on a buzz, and he knew Tamaki was too, so it didn't surprise him when Tamaki nearly ran onto the stage after the woman singing some sort of country lovesick song exited. What surprised him was, well, he was onstage with the boy.

He crossed his arms when Tamaki tried to give him a microphone. "Tama-chan, I'm not doing this," he whispered, trying to exit the stage, but Tamaki grabbed his wrist and pulled him next to him. Kyoya blushed and no longer objected.

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen," Tamaki told the DJ. He smirked over at Kyoya; this was the song they always listened to on loop for hours on end and never got tired of it.

The music started and Tamaki held the microphone to his lips. His voice was so...perfect. It had a bit of a French accent to it that wasn't audible in his speaking but made his singing so much better.

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love, I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

What shocked Kyoya most was when Tamaki hit the split part. Absent-mindedly, the raven-haired boy had begun singing the second voice.

_This thing (this thing)_

_Called love (called love)_

_It cries (like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night..._

By the time the two had hit Kyoya's favorite song, they were putting on quite the show. Tamaki was twirling his boyfriend, Kyoya was snapping to the beat...

Maybe they were a little more than buzzed.

_There goes my baby_

_He knows how to rock n' roll_

_He drives me crazy_

_He gives me hot and cold fever_

_Then he leaves me in a cool cool sweat..._

Kyoya had wrapped an arm around Tamaki's waist while they sang, absorbing the screams and cheers from the crowd, all of the host club grinning widely in awe at the couple (except for Haruhi, who had known from the start, who was genuinely smiling at their singing).

The song still had a few more lines to go when Tamaki turned to face Kyoya. Kyoya gave him a questioning look, which turned into an embarrassed look when Tamaki kissed him gently. Their first kiss had their favorite song in the background, along with cheers and whistles from strangers, and the host club chanting 'TamaKyo!' in the back.

Ah, love. It's a crazy little thing.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot! I had to get in the mood to write this by playing Crazy Little Thing Called Love in the background the whole time. Don't forget to comment what you think!**

**~Blu**


End file.
